<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want what is mine. by Cheekycheesecake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357893">I want what is mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekycheesecake/pseuds/Cheekycheesecake'>Cheekycheesecake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekycheesecake/pseuds/Cheekycheesecake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a tense battle with Leon, but you lose to him. That battle was what pushed him over the edge and he wants to take whats his. This is shameless smut with barley any plot. Hey guys just as a warning I put in noncon. It's just as pro cation and if this is not your cup of tea, please do not read this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want what is mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys just as a warning I put in noncon. It's just as pro cation and if this is not your cup of tea, please do not read this. The reader is 18+. This is also my second time writing smut, so any tips on improving would be awesome. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes I have missed let me know, so I can correct it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight was hitting your face as you looked up at the night sky, on your hotel balcony. It was a long day. You challenged Leon to a battle and you lost. You trained so hard and became the best gym leader in Galar next to Raihan. It was such a close match, but as soon as he sent out his signature Charizard it was all over for you. Nonetheless you were still proud of your Pokemon for how well they fought for you.You wouldn’t lie to yourself that you were down in the dumps about it, but you just had to train harder and learn from it. </p><p>You hear a knock at your hotel door. “Who could that be this late?” You thought. You went to look to see who it was and it was none other than Leon himself. You open the door to him slowly so you don’t make any noise to wake other people up. </p><p>“Hey Leon, you alright?” You ask him and he had a very empty expression on this face. Something seemed very off about him, a side you have never seen. He was always so happy go lucky and a little dorky in a cute way. “Hey (y/n) I need to come by and get something off my chest” You sat on the end of your bed and he sat next to you. Oblivious to you he was looking at every curve, and every feature about you.  He could no longer keep his feelings bottled up for you. He wanted you so badly for so long, trying to keep himself composed in public around you. Just masturbating over you was no longer enough he needed the real thing.   </p><p>“I have to admit something to you, seeing you battle today...I can no longer keep these feelings bottled up for you...It has brought out something out of me I have been trying to hold back, but I can’t any longer” You looked up at Leon and you could see the lust in his golden eyes. Next thing you knew he stood up and let his cape and hat full to the ground. He grabbed your wrists, pushed you onto the bed and he was now straddling you. </p><p>You couldn’t take in what happened until Leon was kissing your soft neck. Leaving a trail to your collarbone. You could feel his hot breath on your neck as he spoke. “You have pushed me over the edge now (y/n)...Let me take you, let me dominate you. The way you battled and, the passion you gave out there. Sends a man like me crazy...Just let me have you.”</p><p>A blush crept up on your face, you had no idea. You always thought Leon was very handsome, and had a killer body. You wouldn't say no to him if he asked you to fuck him, always admit that to yourself. You wanted this too, but it felt like it came out of nowhere, as he never gave signs that he liked you. Now it's happening and so suddenly you froze and tensed up. You were now under him and completely at his mercy. </p><p> Well? I don’t have all night (Y/N). I’m not holding back, if you agree to fuck me” You still just looked up at him about to give your answer of yes, before you could let words out Leon whispered into your ear “Fuck it” Held your chin and kissed you deeply. </p><p>Your body just let him have you, you couldn’t quite explain it but your body reacted quicker than your mind and you kiss him back. It was intense. You could see how much he was holding back as you were utterly dominated by this man now. Leon let his tongue into your mouth, he explored every inch of it. You could feel your core begin to give in too.<br/>
He let go of your wrists and started to strip you off. first your shirt and bra and now he was going for your trousers, and once they were off along with your panties. He started to kiss along for folds. He looked up to you with his lustful eyes and said. “For your hard work today...let me indulge you.” He grabbed the bottom of your ass and put his face deep into your already wet pussy. You could feel his beard and hair against your wide open legs. He got his hands away from your ass to reach out for your breasts to play with them. </p><p>You went very warm as all your hormones made your head spin in pleasure. You tilted your head back and you started to moan and say his name. He let out a cocky smirk, knowing you were now his to do whatever he wanted. He always wanted to know what you tasted like. He was not disappointed as he put his hot tongue deep as he could into your wet pussy. He was devouring your folds and started to go for your clit. After he next began to suck on your clit, he got his index and middle finger in your pussy to help hit your G spot while stimulating your clit. </p><p>Leon could tell you were close to cumming, but it was too soon, so he got off you and stood at the end of the bed and decided to give you a little strip show. He peeled off his tight shirt and you could now see his ripped body and oh god, it was a nice sight to behold. “Like what you see (y/n)? I can tell by the look on your face that the feeling between us is now mutual” Leon gave you a wink and said. “That's not all… You wait till you see my throbbing cock” That's when Leon grabbed the hem of his shorts and pushed it down, to let spring out his massive bulging cock. His cock was covered in precum already. Your face dropped to the floor as you saw it for the first time along with his completely naked body. Wondering if his cock would fit into your soaked pussy.</p><p>“I thought you would” Leon looked down at you with a smirk on his face. “Get on your knees...it’s time for my reward for defeating you today in battle” Leon sat back on the edge of bed with his legs spread apart.``Open” Leon grabbed your jaw to make your mouth open. He also grabbed the back of your head, and started to ram his cock in your mouth. Your eyes widen from the force and shock of his massive dick in the back of your mouth. You could taste the tang of his precum, it filled your mouth along with your saliva.</p><p>Leon gripped your hair and made your head bob up and down. After a few seconds he no longer had to as you started to do it on your own. You grabbed on to Leon's legs to help you suck his cock better, and give all the pleasure he wanted.He waited long enough, now it was time to indulge the champion. </p><p>You could hear the deep rumble of his moans from the back of his own throat as you continued to suck his dick. Sucking noises filled the room along with moaning. Leon’s moaning was sending your core into a frenzy. </p><p>Leon was getting close but didn’t want to cum in your mouth. He wanted to save it for him to pump it deep into you and fill you up. He didn’t want his first time with you with cum on your face, he would leave that for another day, but for now he just wanted to fill you with his hot cum, and see your face filled with pleasure as he took what's his.</p><p>He pulled the back of your hair to slide his dick out of your mouth. It made a pop as his long hard cock came out, and there was also some silver attached to it. With your mouth still gabbed open. He pushed the back of your hair down to look at him and with his hand still gripping your hair with the same smug smile on his face he seductively said “I think it’s time I made you scream my name. Don’t you think so (y/n)? You gave him a nod and in your haze you say “Yes, please fill me with your load Leon”. “Good girl, now get yourself back on that bed or I can make you. Understand?” Leon replied</p><p>Feeling daring and wanted to see how strong Leon was, so you just replied “Well, if you really wanted to show how strong you are, why don't you make me and show me a real champion time, or is that just for show, or just a stupid catchphrase?” </p><p>Leon knew what you were doing and played along to your game. He gave you a fiery look, the same look he gave you today while battling. This is what he loved about you, he loved the fact you had fire in your heart and gave him a challenge and he was up for it.</p><p>Next thing you knew were off your knees, and then he picked you up bridal style like you weighed nothing to him, and then swung you over his shoulder. He slammed you on the bed. Flipped you over so your ass was in the air “I will show you a real champion time and the climax along with it, I am going to make you scream my name.” Leon almost shouted that, you should be worried if the people in the next room could hear, but you didn’t care. </p><p>Leon grabbed the base of his cock, and slid it into your fucking soaked folds. Then he grabbed your hips very tightly. With his sheer size you knew you only had so long to agust to it once it entered you before Leon gets impatient, and starts pounding into you anyway.  </p><p>Leon let out a satisfied moan as he slides his cock into your soaked pussy. He felt how tight you were with his throbbing cock in you. At this point both you and Leon were ready just to fuck each others brains out. </p><p>“God, you’re so fucking tight. Allow me to utterly destroy you”. That's when with no warning he started to pound into you as hard as he could. All those workouts are now coming in handy, as he had a lot of stamina so he could keep this up for a while. </p><p>You were getting utterly fucked now and you could feel your walls barely accommodating his size. How the room was just filling up with smacking and the sound of his cock sliding in and out of you at a fast pace. You started to moan in the sheets the drool on them as you let your body give into Leon’s dominance. </p><p>You were both coming undone, he picked up the back of your hair and whispered in a very demanding tone along with blinded lust say. “I want to hear you scream my name as I feel you up with my cum. You’re about to have a champion time like no has ever had before. This is especially for you (y/n), so you better fucking enjoy it. If you want to cum too, I better hear you beg.” </p><p>Leon picked the pace up one time and made you climax, you let Leon have what he wanted for so long as you just wanted him to take you at this point, plus you were about to hit your limit before you would cum. You started to moan so loudly and carefree. “Oh fuck...LEON OH GOD, LEON. Please...I can’t take it anymore.” </p><p>That was that, Leon let loud moans, and even a small chuckle as you were begging under him like he wanted. He pumps his ropes of hot cum into you. His hot cum was just the final push you needed to scream “LEON” and have a very strong orgasm. </p><p>Leon’s cock started to go soft and he just fell next to you. You just kept that position for about 30 seconds before landing into Leon. Utter fucked out of your mind. You head was in sheer afterglow of the best fuck you ever had. It happened so suddenly, and unexpectedly.  </p><p>Leon grabs you in his muscular arm and starts to spoon you. “I don’t know what came over me (y/n) this is a side that I never thought I had. We could do this a lot more often if you wanted.” You turn over to him and say “Next time, I’m calling the shots. You better be ready for that Leon. We need to get even”, You gave him a wink” Leon replied I’m up for the challenge, but there's a reason when I’m called the unbeatable champion.” You both let out a small laugh before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>